


Missing Train Scene in Spiderman: Far From Home

by BeautifulRain2020



Category: Spiderman: Far From Home (2019)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Peter Parker, Missing Scene, Mysterio fight, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020
Summary: What happened between Peter passing out on the train and waking up in the Municiple Holding Facility.





	Missing Train Scene in Spiderman: Far From Home

The train was pitch black and the tunnel’s bright lights flickered past. Peter dropped onto a seat and he coughed, gagged and spluttered in pain. He let his body breathe harshly as his consciousness faded. He closed his eyes, one hand clutching his chest. The bright lights flickered in Peter’s vision as he felt the train gently rocking beneath him. He passed out.  
//  
The conductor came into the carriage and just happened to glance upon Peter slumped in the chair.  
“Hello?” He asked in confusion. “You’ve missed all the stops, the train is now at the train yard,” The conductor paused, waiting for Peter to move. When he didn’t move, the conductor became concerned. “Are you alright?” He asked, leaning over and shaking Peter’s shoulder. Peter’s head moved with the shape of the chair but he didn’t wake up. The conductor placed a hand over Peter’s mouth and waited. He sighed as he felt the hairs on his hand move. He turned on the radio. “Hello, I have a situation in carriage 9. There is a passenger unconscious and he looks badly beaten.”  
“Ok, we’re sending someone now,” Came a voice over the radio.  
“Thank you,” The conductor replied as he stared into Peter’s face.  
//  
A member working on the train services arrived and looked at Peter.  
“He’s not very old is he?”  
“No. He is hardly breathing,”  
“What happened to him?” Both the train staff remembers stared at Peter intently for a few minutes. Peter’s ragged breathing could be heard. “What do we do with him?”  
“He’s not from around here is he?”  
“Clearly not, this train has come from Berlin,”  
“He is not authorised then to be in this country. We have no way of knowing who he is,”  
“We must take him to the police,”  
“We must,” The conductor leant over and pulled Peter’s chest towards him. Peter’s body was completely limp as the staff struggled to lift his body out of the seat. The second member of staff pulled Peter’s upper body into the isle, holding Peter under the arms. The conductor meanwhile took hold of Peter’s legs and together they shuffled out of the train.  
“Put him down,” One of them said and they lay Peter onto the gravel between the train tracks. Peter’s hands were across his chest and his head rested to one side.  
“Hello,” A police offer greeted them as he walked over.  
“Hello. How’s your day going?”  
“It’s a nice day. The sun is warm and the fish I caught yesterday was delicious,”  
“Wonderful. My daughter’s just had a baby,”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah, they’re calling her Hai,”  
“Traditional name, wonderful. Who is this then?” The policeman said, turning his attention to Peter.  
“We don’t know,”  
“He is a foreigner. We found him unconscious on the train,”  
“He’s badly beaten up,”  
“Yes,”  
“I’ll take him to our holding cells until he comes round,”  
//  
“A foreigner for you boys,” The policeman said, lying Peter onto the ground.  
“Who is he?”  
“None knows. He was found unconscious in the train yard,”  
“Where has he come from?”  
“Berlin, we think,” The guard said and they watched Peter as he painfully gasped for air.  
“He sounds like he's really hurt,” One of them said and the guard knelt beside Peter.  
“Should we call someone?” Another one of them asked.  
“Maybe it's the chest piece he's got on,” The first one who had spoken suggest. He knelt down and pulled the chest piece off Peter. Peter gasped sharply before he coughed and seemed to come round. “Hey! Can you hear us?” The man asked. Peter's eyes fluttered open for a few seconds before they rolled back into his head and he was out once more. Gentle snoring filled the station. “I think that helped.”  
“You might be right,” The guard replied.  
“Let's get him off the floor.” They moved Peter so that he was sat on the bench. His head fell to the side and rested onto the shoulder of the man who sat beside him.  
“He looks cold, let’s get him a shirt,” The man next to him said as Peter shivered and they got him a shirt.  
“How old do you think he is?”  
“He's only a teenager,”  
“What is he doing here on his own?”  
“No idea.”  
“Let’s be quiet, it sounds like he needs sleep.”  
“Yeah,” The all stopped talking and the sound of Peter snoring filled the station.  
//  
Peter came to and jolted awake. His eyes were open and Peter took a few seconds to realise that he was awake. He turned to his side and saw two men sat beside him.  
“Hi!”  
“Where am I?”  
“Municiple holding facility.”  
“They said, they found you unconscious at the train yard. Very dangerous.”  
“We gave you the shirt because you seemed a bit cold.”  
“Yeah. You guys are nice. You speak good English,” Peter said and the others couldn’t help but think about what Peter might have been through.  
“Welcome to the Netherlands,”  
“We’re in the Netherlands right now?”  
“Yep.”  
“Bye.”


End file.
